


Wereturtle Rewrite

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: rewritten wereturtles come out to play rp





	Wereturtle Rewrite

The brothers managed to get away from the city for a while since they never had a vacation. After the past few years of fighting crime and sending villains home with their tails between their legs, the turtles agreed that a vacation was in order and of course no threats were detected on either of the scanners anyways. So there was no need to stay cooped up at home.  
Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey were already packed and heading for the roads in their truck as the sun slowly sinking down into the glowing red horizon.  
Since April and Casey were already out of town for a class trip and Splinter prefer to have their home to himself, Mikey thought to share the weekend by inviting Bluu and Dana. The girls were more than happy to join the brothers. They sat in the backseat listening to hilarious stories from their best friend, Mikey.   
As the girls couldn't bear to hear another story without hugging their sides, Raph tries drowning the goofy group and his little brothers stupid stories with music. Leo of course denied it and both elder brothers began to bicker and Donatello tries to tell them to shut up. He left his eyes off the road for one minute which felt only a mere second then…  
BAM!   
A very large dark figure hits the truck and tumbles off the road and into the tall grass. Donnie slams his foot on the break.  
“What the shell was that?!,”Leo yelled.  
“Did we hit something?,”Raph asked.  
“No idea!,”Don replied.  
“Oh man, that sounded like a person!,”Bluu exclaimed.  
Everyone gets out and searched around the area but they only discovered a small amount of blood and fur on the front grill of the truck.  
“Must've been a bear,”Raph answered.  
Don picks the piece of black strands to inspects before nodding,”Could be.”  
“That poor bear,”Dana said.  
“Yeah,”Mikey answered, “If you guys haven't been fighting like old ladies, Papa bear would've been home with Mama bear and Baby Bear!”  
“But I can't find the bear,”Bluu said, “I think it's alive and already left. I can smell a very faint scent of whatever that hit the truck heading out into the woods… a very weird scent.”  
“C'mon guys,”Leo answered, “ Its getting dark, so let's hurry to the barn. If the bear or whatever got up from that impact, I'm sure it'll be fine.”  
The gang climbed back into the truck before starting off back into the road again.

Soon the roads slowly created large clouds of dust from the back of the truck’s wheels and the moon already rose into the navy blue sky. But the crew were able to reach April's ancient family barn. Don parked the truck once he stopped it in the drive through of the house. Eventually everyone was tired and wanted to quickly find places to sleep before their little vacation begins. They jumped off the truck and took their bags out then they unlocked the door and stepped into the house.   
“If you guys need me,”Don began,”I'm just outside taking a walk.”  
“You sure that's a good idea?,”Dana asked.  
“Don't worry, I'm a full fledged ninja.”  
“Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't cry for help,”Raph grinned.  
Don replied with an annoyed snort. After setting his stuff by the couch in the family room, he walked out the front door and closed it behind.  
“I watched too many Friday the 13th movies to know that that's a bad idea, “Bluu muttered towards Mikey.  
Mikey agrees with a nod.  
Don was too intelligent to be afraid … or so he thought. Nothing won't happen in this quiet countryside of nowhere; but that's what gets him and his brothers in trouble for underestimating things.   
He grabbed his bo staff from the truck and carried it with him on his back just in case then walked into the woods . Anyway it's been awhile since the last time Donatello was really stuck around with nature but little did he know that he was followed by a pair of big glowing yellow eyes from the darkest corners of the woods.  
Dana hoped that Donnie was gonna be ok. Meanwhile she was inside the farmhouse watching tv.  
Leo didn't think it was a good idea for Donnie to go for a walk in the woods alone at night. Something terrible could happen to him and boy was he right.  
Suddenly a howl was heard echoing across the forest then the front lawn by the house. Bluu’s ears were the first to pick it up and she jumped on her feet.  
“Please tell me that was Mikey's stomach outside!,”she said.   
“But I'm right here!,”Mikey said.  
Donnie froze and glanced around. The sound was far too close.  
“D-Donnies still out there!,”Raph said, pointing at the window.  
Dana started to shiver and she was afraid.  
“G-guys that howl belongs to a werewolf,” she said.  
Leo was standing by the window looking outside into the darkness.  
“C'mon werewolves are just movies,”Bluu replied, but regret denying it somehow.  
“But after all the monsters we fought,”Mikey said,”Why take a chance.”  
Bluu was thought so, too.  
Don turned back to the house with quick but caution in every footstep. He kept looking over his shoulder several times and held his staff close as he heard another noise. It was the sound of growling and now the snapping of sticks and rustling bushes.  
Dana just trembled and sighed.  
“G-guys trust me I know that that was a werewolf. I've seen one before.”  
Leo went outside to try to find Donnie.  
“L-Leo wait!,”Bluu cried.  
Raph followed his brother with Sais ready in both hands.  
Donatello rushed towards the outskirts of the woods with skinny branches whipping at his face as he dashed after him. He was able to spot his brothers. As soon as he called out to them that's when the same enormous dark figure was over Don’s head ready to pounce. He tried dodging it but was only caught by his legs.  
“Help! Guys Help!!,”he yelled.  
Leo then ran towards Donnie and tried to fight off the mysterious creature. He aimed his ninjato at it and tried to slash it.  
The dark being made a shriek in pain. Bluu and the rest rushed at the front door to find the sound right on the lawn where Leo and Raph are fighting a large black creature.  
“Hang on Donnie!,”Raph called.  
He hurried to his brother's aid and tried pulling him away from the monster. It didn't like the fact that it was being struck down and his next meal was about to escape. It open it's large mouth, revealing big razor teeth and pierced them into Dons arm.  
“AAAAAaaauuugh!!,”He screamed as the pain began to burn through his flesh.  
Raph beat at the monster with his sais like brass knuckles, throwing bunches at any flesh from the monster creating blood to splatter at him and Don. Finally the monster let go with a whine.  
Dana ran over to them and quickly fired a gun with a silver bullet into the creature’s heart killing it.  
Leo went over to Donnie and helped him up bringing him back inside.  
“Wait! Leo! You don't know what you're doing! You could get us all killed!” Dana yelled.  
Mikey came over to Leo to help their brother to the house while Bluu ran inside for the first aid kit.  
Raph stood over the now silent monster, he kicked at it expecting it to move but nothing happened.  
“I think it's dead!,”he yelled over his shoulder.  
“No shit Sherlock! I killed it!” Dana yelled over to him heading back inside.  
“Guys I'm sorry but we have no choice. Donnie has now been infected he must be killed,” she said sadly.  
“Where the shell did you get a gun anyway?,”Raph asked as he followed.  
Leo just gasped and looked over at her in shock.  
“We would never kill our own brother!” he yelled at her.  
“Do you wanna get infected as well?!” Dana shouted right back at him.  
“We are not killing our brother!,”Raph glared at her.  
“C'mon, Donnie’s a total genius, “Bluu said,”I'm sure he can find a way to fix it himself!”  
“She's...right,”Donnie wheezed,”It had to be … a mutant or alien organism that's not to hard to figure out. I just…*Cough!”  
“You idiots are gonna get us all killed! A werewolf is not a mutant nor an alien! It's a supernatural creature otherwise known as a skinwalker in Native American culture,” Dana explained/shouted to them.  
“And to answer your question Raph I brought with me.”  
Leo just looked at Donnie and tended to his wounds.  
Bluu helped then frowned at Dana.  
“Still we're not going to kill Donnie.”  
“Well we can always put him in the barn,”Mikey said,” in case …. y-y’know.”  
Dana sighed.  
“But that's not gonna be enough to hold him.”  
Leo growled at her.  
“Still! We will save our brother!”  
“Mikeys right. Whatever happens to me,”Don said,”Atleast let me keep you all safe. Just help me to barn and lock me in. I've been through this before and you guys can help figure it out if not me.”  
“We can't bring him home for help,”Raph said,”I guess tomorrow morning one us can drive home and come back with help instead.”  
Dana went upstairs and went to bed.  
Leo carried Donnie to the barn and locked him in bolting the doors shut.  
Bluu brought blankets and tossed it over him before the doors were locked.  
“Should we take turns and check on him?,”Bluu asked Leo.  
Leo shook his head no.  
“I will keep an eye on him all night,” he said to her smiling at her.  
Bluu nods. Then something caught her attention and she stopped at her tracks. She stared at an empty spot where the monster lay dead.  
“Th-The monster … it’s gone!”  
“Damn it!,”Raph shouted in the kitchen,”The phones aren't working!”  
“What do you expect,”Mikey replied, “ we were supposed to book a cheap vacation spot here with phones that barley work anyways. “  
This annoyed Raph and he slammed the phone knocking it off the wall.  
Leo looked as well and noticed that it was gone.  
“Huh that’s very strange.”  
Bluu gripped his arm and said softly, “L-let's get back into the house.”  
“Don't you want to check on Dana?,”Mikey asked.  
Dana had a horrible reocurring nightmare since she was a child. She started crying and screaming in her sleep.  
Leo nodded taking her hand in his squeezing it.  
They hurried back inside and locked the doors.  
Raph was silent for a minute then sighed and walked upstairs. He headed down the halls and found Dana after searching three rooms.  
He knocks at the frame and called,”Dana.”  
Dana woke up in sweat and out of breath as she sobbed in a fetal position on her bed.  
Leo went upstairs to go to sleep in his room.  
Bluu was about to unroll her sleeping bag next to the couch but then she stopped. The thought what happened today made her too anxious to think of sleeping alone. She carried her sleeping bag and pajamas and walked in Leo's room upstairs.   
“Leo,”she whispered by the door frame.  
Raph hurried to her side and comfort her.  
“Look,”he started,”I didn't mean to be pissed at you. But I care too much for my brothers and if anything happens to them …. I-.”  
Dana still cried.  
“I don’t want any of you guys to die!” she sniffled.  
Leo opened the door and let Bluu come into his room.  
“I'm sorry, I just don't w-want to sl-sleep alone,”She answered blushing.  
He quieted her down and rubbed her back soothingly.  
“No one is going to die. I won't let anyone get hurt!”  
Dana stopped crying and blew her nose.  
Leo nodded and smiled at her having her sleep in his bed.  
He slowly rocked Dana and continued to comfort her. Just when she quiet down, Mikey came and said,”Man, after tonight I really don't want to sleep alone.”  
Bluu felt relieved and focused on catching a couple of z’s.  
Dana sighed.  
“You guys can sleep in here with me.”  
Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
“Oh! Awsome! Thank you so much!”  
He tossed his belongings on the floor along with his sleeping bag.  
“But first, could any of you guys uuh walk with me to the bathroom?”  
“Don't be a baby, idiot!,”Raph snapped then tossed a pillow at him.  
The next day started off as a regular morning until Raph found out that the wheels from the truck were trashed. What's worst began later at night.  
The moon climbed back up into the star-filled, navy blue night. It's lights slowly poured into the barn skylight then onto Don’s sleeping form. It made him groan and cry out in agony. Suddenly his body grew and change.  
“I’ll be right back,”Raph said,”I'm going to give Don a plate.”  
He heads outside and walks towards the barn’s doors. He unlocks it and enters inside with a plate of dinner in his hand.  
Dana was eating on the couch away from everyone. She wanted to be alone.  
Leo went out with Raph to make sure nothing bad would happen to him.  
It was quiet when he stepped inside until Donnie tossed Raph from across the room with a bloody gash on his shoulder.   
He choked between breathes,”Its Don!! H-Help me chain him down!”  
Donnie dropped in front of them. His form was no longer his original figure but rather a very tall and bulky monster with spikes framing him. He glared down at his brother baring larger and sharper teeth releasing a very loud growl.  
Leo helped Raph up and got chains and tried to chain Donnie down.  
Don roared and tore at the air for them. His claws managed to leave a bloody scar on Leo's side.  
“You guys heard that?,”Mikey asked.  
“It's coming from the Barn!,”Bluu said.  
Dana got up got her gun and ran to the barn. She gasped as she saw Raph and Leo now starting to change in front of her very eyes. She fired bullets at them only for their shells to ricochet the bullets off of them.  
Leo growled and left the barn stalking towards the house.  
“Dana! What The hell are you doing?!,”Bluu demanded from the porch.  
Mikey took out his nunchucks gripping it firmly in both hands.  
Before Dana could speak, something burst out the barn door and grabbed her by the back of her shirt with its teeth. Its red bandana waved around it in red.  
“That's Raph’s! ,”Mikey shouted.  
“It is Raph!,”Bluu screamed.  
Dana began to scream and struggle until the back of her shirt ripped and she dropped to the ground and ran inside the house with them locking the doors.  
Leo stomped on the porch and started banging at the doors demanding to be let in.  
Bluu tried secure the door by pressing her body into it, afraid it may break open.   
“Guys Help me!,”Bluu cried.  
Mikey ran over and help secure the door.  
Raph crashed inside through a window in one of the bedrooms. His wild glowing yellow eyes roam around the room. When there was no sign of his recent prey he bashed the bedroom door down and crawled down the hall.  
“Dana where's Leo?!,”Bluu asked,”Don't tell me he--!!”  
Dana ran to go hide in the kitchen when she sensed Raph was coming.  
Leo came through the basement door and grabbed Bluu taking her to one of the bedrooms.  
Her bloody curdling screams rang around the house sending chills both Dana and Mikeys spine. Just as she was slammed on the bed, Bluu bit hard on his arm.  
Mikey followed and tried to guard Dana. Raph appeared racing on the walls leaving behind cracks and holes.  
“Get behind me,”Mikey yelled as he ushered her by his shell.  
Dana was silent as she hoped Raph wouldn’t find her.  
Leo was unfazed by that. He started purring and growling and leaned down and started licking and nipping her neck.  
“L-Le...Leo,”Bluu answered with a small trembly tone, “Please...if you're in there don't eat me and f-fight this!”  
She tried squirming out of his grasp.  
Raph lunged at his brother knocking him down. He lost his nunchucks and it gave his brother the opportunity to bite down at his brother's shoulder but he didn't tear him into pieces, instead he left him bleeding and looked for his snack in the kitchen.  
He retrieved her scent coming from the broom closet just when Mikey started changing.  
Dana cried silently as she shook with fear.  
Leo roared at her as he then ripped her clothes open as he nipped and sucked on her shoulders and neck.  
Bluu gasped and her body turned stiff like the dead but her sealed lips kept quivering. The fear in her eyes formed tears to break through.  
Raph knocked the knob down with a single fist then grabbed her dragging her into the livingroom.  
“Please don’t do this Raph! Snap out of it!” Dana sobbed.  
Leo then sucked and nipped at a nipple on her chest purring.  
Mikey crawled over sniffing and growling over her head. At any moment, he could've bit her head then slurped her brains out like a smoothie but Raph hates to share. He roared at his brother to back off and Mikey whined then ran outsides on fours. Raph looked back down at his prey. He growled and lowered his face closer to hers and licked across her face.  
“A-Aah!,”Bluu burst out.  
The fear on her face blended with shock but the mist remain in her eyes as she stared down at him. Her shoulders shook at how hard he sucked forcing her to whimper.  
“Leo...w-what are you--??”  
Dana whimpered softly and held onto his shoulders.  
Leo then switched to her other nipple and sucked on that nipple too biting it.  
“Ooh!,”she cried. Her back curved and her head back, wincing as chills ran down her spine. That last encounter made her moisten down below.  
Then Raph took a whiff of her scent. His growling was soon replaced with purring as he filled his nostrils with sweet cherries off her skin. He tasted her again and this time traced his tongue from her neck to her shoulder.  
Dana moaned and mewled softly arching her back.  
Leo took notice of this and and he eagerly lapped and sucked on her clit tasting her juices.  
Bluu let out a moan.  
Her body jolted and her legs shook. They held his head in between as Bluu sat and place her hands on his scalp to prevent him from continuing.  
He added teeth nibbled through her collarbone until he discovered the softness of her breasts.  
Dana started to moan louder and she squirmed underneath him.  
Leo growled and lapped at her g spot then replaced his tongue with his massive huge dick and rammed inside her at inhuman speed.  
Bluu gasped. When her breath came back in next few thrusts from Leo she began scream and twisting violently at the pain.  
“No! Aah! Take it out! It hurts!,”she shouted. Her hands tried grabbing onto something as she felt penetrated directly towards her stomach.  
He rests his mouth over one of her perky peek then gave it slow suck.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Dana mewled quietly trying to get him to stop.  
Leo thrusted deeper into her creating hickeys on her neck.  
Then his tongue swirled around the bud while sucking harder. He churred and slightly moved his head up and down until he felt the nipple hardening.  
Bluu stared down again through squinting and blinking eyes as a lump of his bulging member appeared beneath her stomach.  
“L-Leo...please,”she moaned,”Ugh! I'm…!!”  
I'm going to die! She thought  
Dana groaned holding his head closer to her chest.  
Leo gazed into her eyes licking her face as he reached her g spot.  
No words could drip down her lips now that they were caught in her throat. And the mist of lust steaming around them choked her from keeping a steady breath of air.  
He flicked his tongue at it for the final time then seized the other globe with the same attention. Raph pressed his hot beastly body against hers as sucked and licked at her breast.  
Dana whimpered in pleasure as she grinded accidentally against him.  
Leo pounded into her sweet spot searching for some release as he climaxed into her.  
He purred at her actions. He teased her tit some more until he could feel her moistening against his knee.  
Bluu’s body finally gave up moving. She already orgasm twice and her womb was far too full. The rest of his cum overflowed on the sheets.  
The room was quiet except Leo's breathing and Bluu harsh panting.  
Dana mewled as she orgasmed all over his knees.  
Leo pulled out panting as he cuddled next to her wrapping one arm around her and fell asleep.  
Darkness slowly appeared around Bluu's vision. She had not choice but to welcome sleep or death because her body aching with soreness.   
The last sound noise she made were whimpers then her head tilt to the side facing Leo's.  
He noticed and quickly moved to virgin walls catching what's left of her cum before thrusting his tongue inside.  
Dana shivered as she grunted and she scratched his shoulders.  
He enjoyed Dana's excitement. Raph lapped at her walls from the in and out and even her defenseless clit, forcing her walls to clench him before milking at him again.  
Dana’s inner walls tightened around his tongue and she got ready for his big dick as she elicited another moan.  
His shaft grew thick and throbbing painfully to be inside her. He didn't hesitate but rather leading him inside. He growled at her tightness but half of him already poked at her stomach.  
“Please Raph! Please just be inside me already!” Dana mewled.  
He started thrust, pumping himself further inside already pounding at her gspot.  
Dana screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
“Raph it hurts! It hurts!” she whimpered.  
He didn't stop. Raph continued to penetrate her womb as he watched the lust and pain on her face.  
Dana continued to sob as she moaned in pain trying to get him out of her.  
His claws pinned her down as he made her body rock up and down under him. As he picked up inhuman speed, he lowered her face again and licked her face.  
Dana stopped crying for she was beyond that state and was just in a state of shock and pain as she whimpered again.  
He thrusted harder. His left hand lets go of Dana and scraped the floor as he was driven to the edge. But he had to hold on until Dana came.  
Dana came for the second time this time all over his member. She panted and moaned breathing heavily.  
Raph finally rolled his orgasm into and roared as he filled her up.  
Dana panted some more and laid down on the floor resting as she found she couldn't even get up.  
Raph pulled himself out to rest as well and slept peacefully next to Dana.  
Dana clung to him and fell asleep.  
The next morning, Mikey woke up sleeping on the porch covered in blood and white and brown fur. Feeling confused and grossed out, he decides to shower it off. He gets up and walks inside the house but then he discovered his brother lying on the floor with a naked Dana in his arms.  
“Wh-What the shell is going on?,”he exclaimed.   
Mikey quickly checked on Bluu and Leo who were upstairs the whole time the nightmare unfolded.  
Bluu was left in a dream. She couldn't tell rather having sex with a beast was a dream or that finding herself stepping outside to find Leo sitting outside on the lawn with his back facing her. With caution on her toes, she walked down the porch steps and trotted towards his direction. She did call his name for his attention but when receive only silence, Bluu dared herself to touch his shoulder. She was hesitant but she took a deep breath and reached out to him.  
“Leo?,”she called to him.  
He finally turned to stare at her over her shoulder. Leo looked and acted his original calming self as if nothing happened which frustrated Bluu from telling what is a dream and what's not.  
She had a ton of questions relating to last night but she wasn't sure which to pick first. Suddenly Leo turned his whole body and faced her. Then climbed on his knees and pressed his palms against a huge bump in her stomach. His lips began to press at it as well. Bluu was taken by surprise at this. She responded with small whimpers.  
“L-Leo? What's happening??”  
“Isn't it obvious,”he answered lowly and now licking at a kick in her stomach with a slight purr. His gaze rose to hers again only this time, his eyes were different. Instead of his usual kind eyes, there was only black with two small pair of yellow moons glowing at her.  
“You had sex with an alpha and now you're my mate and mother to my offspring...!!”  
Bluu thought that her blood ran cold through the vessels after what he said. Her eyes widened just as Leo smiled wickedly and revealed a dozen pair of razor sharp fangs.  
“Bluu?? Bluu?! BLUU?!?!,”Mikey shouted at her, but her slumbered form didn't respond to any of his shaking and yelling. Bluu looked as if she was dead ,but for her small breathing, it also made her look in just a deep and yet peaceful sleep.  
Mikey shouted her name and shook at her shoulders violently which the noise and movement around the bed woke Leo later.  
The sunlight did it's work and woke Raphael. He rested on his elbows and groggily rubbed the sleep from turning his vision so fuzzy then noticed Dana still sleeping beneath him.

Dana woke up and tried to get up but couldn’t. She whimpered in pain.  
Leo woke up and saw Bluu was next to him. When he realized she wouldn’t wake up he started to panic.  
“What did you do?!,”Mikey yelled towards his brother.  
Raph tried helping her up but when he realized that Dana couldn't use her legs he carried her to the couch.   
“Dana,”he started, “I-I don't know what happened….but I--!”  
Dana looked up at him.  
“Last night you raped me,” she muttered.  
Leo panicked some more.  
“I-I don't know what the shell happened. I can’t remember anything. Where’s Donnie?”  
Anger and fear flashed in Mikey’s eyes.  
“Maybe he's still in the barn,”he answered, “I'll go get him! He can figure this out!”  
“I can't remember anything,”he said, “All i did last night was trying to get Don something to eat then he attacked me and that's when I blacked out.”  
“You and Mikey and Leo turned into were turtles last night after you infected each other. Then Leo raped Bluu and you raped me.”  
Leo nodded and waited for them sitting down next to Bluu as he stroked her cheek.  
Bluu’s chest rose up then down but her eyes remain shut.  
Mikey ran outside with blood and fur still stuck on his body. He swung the door of the barn open and wide then searched everywhere for her brother.  
“Gawd…,”he said quietly and shakily. He sat on his knees in front of her and stared at her legs in shock.  
Mikey found Don sleeping in the pile of hay. He woke him and dragged him out with no time to explain. The brothers ran to Leo's room and Don checked for Bluu's pulse.  
Dana just looked away from him and then sighed.  
Leo watched as Donnie examined her. He loved her so much.  
“Her pulse is steady but its very slow,”he said as he squeezed her wrist,”Do you remember what happened?”  
Don rested two fingers on the her neck.  
“Whatever happened last night,”Raph said sadly,”I'm not sure that an apology will make a difference.”  
“Yeah it won’t but anyway can you take me to see the others? I have to tell them what I told you.”  
Leo just cried as tears started to leak from his eyes.  
“I can’t remember but all I know is that it’s my fault.”  
The tears dropped on Bluu’s emotionless face.  
Mikey felt bad and rest a hand on his eldest brother’s shoulder.   
Don’s hands examine the rest of her body.   
“The intercourse was probably too much for her body to handle, all we can do now is wait until it recovers.”  
Her body responded with a twitch as his fingers pressed at her waist.  
He nods and helps her upstairs to the room where the rest of his brothers.  
Dana held onto Raph tightly.  
Leo just cried some more gripping onto her hand.  
“We can't go home now,”Don said,”Not until we check for any signs from the girls and then maybe find the source that infected us.”  
Quilt struck Raph painfully as he stood quietly.  
“Guys I know what happened last night. Donnie infected Leo and Raph and Raph infected Mikey then Raph raped me and Leo raped Bluu. The original werewolf however must be destroyed completely for you guys to go back to normal,” Dana explained.  
Leo just listened to Dana and nodded.  
“Well, doesn't the moon always have an effect on the victims?,”Mikey asked.  
“In every movie, yes,”Don nods,”I don't know if it works on us but there should be another full moon around the last week of this month.”  
Dana sighed and nodded. She looked up at Raph.  
“Raph there’s something I never told you. I love you.”  
Leo just awed at that and looked back down at Bluu.  
Raph’s eyes were lit again.  
“But don't you hate me?”  
Mikey smiled.  
“I don’t hate you. It’s not your fault.”  
Leo kissed Bluu’s forehead then her temple.  
Raph kissed her wanting to taste her lips.  
“Just in case,”Don spoke with concern in his tone,”Before the moon comes we'll chain ourselves in the woods.”  
Mikey looked at his brother with fear.  
Dana happily kissed Raph back deepening the kiss.  
Leo nodded and went downstairs to clean up the mess they made.  
Don insisted to take care of Dana and Bluu and keep an eye on their health.  
He purred at the kiss but had to break it.  
“I have to go help Leo,”Raph said  
“Ok and Raph? I love you.”  
Leo started cleaning up the glass and other things in the kitchen.  
“Love you too.”  
He leaves and heads back downstairs. Mikey exit too then finally took a shower to rinse the blood and fur from his body.  
Throughout the next couple of weeks, everything almost gone to normal as it was back in New York city. Raph and Dana were closer than they were now, Donnie sat in the extra room trying to create a plot, and Leo was left alone meditating. Mikey was too busy watching tv.  
Dana sat on Raph’s lap rubbing his arm muscles.  
Leo meditated and thought about Bluu. He wished she would wake up soon.  
Raph rubbed at her belly which formed a large bump.  
Don came back to the room and scan Bluu again. It was only the 4th time he checked on her and bump in her stomach today only this time she started to move along with her lips which let out a whimper.  
“Leo,”she muttered.  
Don called everyone back upstairs just as her eyes were slowly opening.  
Dana moaned a little then went upstairs with Raph and Leo went upstairs with them.  
Mikey followed his brothers behind.  
Bluu wasn't to happy to have the noon sun shine directly into her face. She turned to her side and faced the door so that she can adjust her vision better.  
“Bluu?,”Don asked as he lightly touched her shoulder,”can you hear me?”  
Dana and Leo looked over at Bluu and they were so happy and relieved that Bluu woke up.  
Her body jolted from his touch but she took Don's attention.  
“Yeah, I'm fine, “she cracked,”What time is...Ngh!” She winced in pain.  
Mikey walked in. When he saw Bluu in conscious he wanted rush next to the bed and hug her but Don stopped him as Bluu whined in pain.  
Dana just watched as Leo went over to her and stroked her cheek kissing her forehead.  
“Leo?,”Bluu said.  
Raph moved behind Dana to hug her shoulder as he watched with her.  
Dana smiled at what Raph did as she watched Bluu interact with Leo.  
Leo started to cry as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
“It's all my fault Bluu! I'm so sorry!”  
She wanted to be angry with him after memories began to flash, but now that he was confessing she had to forgive.   
“Leo I thought you-- “I-It” would've killed me but if i survived it I knew I'd be pregnant with his…”  
Leo listened intently and nodded carefully.  
“Yes I know and don't worry we'll get through this together. I won't ever leave you Bluu because I love you.”  
Bluu nods as began to cry.  
“Love you too.”  
Her arm stretched to hook around him.  
Don turned to leave but beckon the rest to follow and leave the two alone.  
Dana walked back downstairs and looked up at Raph.  
“Raph do you wanna have a family with me?” she asked him.  
Leo lightly put his arms around her and hugged her back kissing her lips softly.  
“Yes,”he answered, “But I'm worried what will happen to you.”  
Bluu desperately kissed back, granted her limbs are starting to work, she needed it now.  
“What do you mean?” Dana asked him.  
Leo deepened the kiss and churred rubbing her arms up and down.  
“Don told me it's possible that child could be like what we are now; Were turtles.”  
Bluu moaned and kissed at him hungrily.  
Dana sighed and nodded.  
“Then I suppose I should have an abortion.”  
Leo chirped kissing her roughly and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
She granted him access then danced her tongue with his.  
Raph was afraid she'd say that but sadly he had to agree. They couldn't take the risk of harming Dana even after he already harmed her once.  
Dana asked Donnie if he could perform an abortion on her.  
Leo sucked on her tongue French kissing her rubbing her hips.  
He shook his head grimly.  
“I can't it's already fully grown inside you. In a matter of days it's ready to give birth.”  
Bluu moaned again as their saliva mixed through the sloppy kiss.  
Dana started panicking. She didn't want to die.  
Leo wrestled with her tongue then came out on top grinning.  
“You have to do something!,”Raph yelled at his brother.   
“I'm sorry but I have to wait until it comes the sooner it's born the sooner i can dispose it”  
Bluu blushed.  
Dana started to cry.  
“I don't wanna die Raph!” she sobbed.  
Leo kissed her cheek stroking it again.  
“Get some rest ok? You're going to need it.”  
Don and Raph tried calming her down.  
“Heh, I think I've rested enough, “she answered,”Could you bring me something to eat please I don't think I have my legs yet.”  
Dana stopped crying and calmed down.  
Leo nodded then came back with some sandwiches for her.  
Bluu thanked and sat up to eat.  
“You're going to be alright,”Don said, “Nothing will happen to you or Bluu.”  
He retreated back into his room while Raph stroking at her hips.  
Dana was just silent as she sighed. She looked up at Raph.  
Leo nodded and watched her sitting down in a chair next to her bed.  
She set her plate down on the counter then asked,”Leo?”  
He added a kiss to calm her down completely.  
Dana kissed him back.  
Leo looked down at her.  
“Yes? What is it sweetheart?”  
She thought about that dream.  
“I'm...I’m scared.”  
She could barely find her words now that dream clouded her memories.  
He kissed deeply but passionately.  
Dana moaned kissing him roughly stroking his crotch.  
Leo looked at her confused and concerned.  
“Hey hey it's ok. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise.”  
“But you can hurt me again, too.”  
Tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes.  
He gasped then groan between kisses. He broke their makeout session and answered,”Dana? I'm not s-sure we should--.”  
Dana just giggled.  
“We don't have to have sex silly. We can do other things like you can eat me out.”  
Leo fell silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Instead he just walked out of her room and went to go back to meditating.  
Her fingers pressed against her lips as she watched him leave. I shouldn't have said that she thought.  
Raph blushed but smirked at the idea.  
He took her in another room where he laid her down and took off her bottoms.  
Dana stopped him for a second.  
“Whoa there easy tiger. First my neck then work your way down,” she said smiling at him.  
Leo went outside sat down on the grass and closed his eyes and started to meditate.  
Bluu frowned rested on her pillow to think.  
He bit as bottom lip and growled. He crawled closer to her drawing his face near hers then attacked her neck.  
Dana started to moan softly gripping his shoulders.  
Leo had enough and went back up to her room.  
He roamed his hands around as his lips made it down through the kissing,licking, sucking and biting. Slowly her top shed off completely and his hands squeezed at her breast.  
Bluu sighed and stared down at her stomach rubbing at the large bump.  
Dana mewled arching her back.  
Leo smiled at her and came in looking at her rubbing her stomach.  
He placed one of her perky globes into his mouth sucked and licked at it.  
Bluu heard come in then she looked away blushing.  
Dana whimpered in pleasure looking up at him.  
Leo nuzzled her stomach kissing it churring.  
Bluu gasped then whimpered.  
He looked back as her eyes grew hazy with lust. Raph tweaked the nipple between his teeth then swirled his tongue around it as it hardens.  
Dana groaned as she held his head closer to her chest.  
Leo then went up and leaned into her neck and sucked on it leaving hickeys.  
“L-Leo!,”she moaned.  
This made him grind against her before bobbing his head slightly for the next breast to tease with.  
“Ahh Raph please!” Dana squeaked and gasped.  
Leo smirked going down nipping her shoulders.  
He gave it the same treatment until the bud turned rosy red and hardened. Raph purred and flicked his tongue at it before his mouth journeyed passed her ribs then her belly.  
Bluu hummed as she felt burned up by his touch.  
Dana groaned as her body shuddered in delight.  
Leo sucked a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola as he kneaded the other with his right hand.  
It her moan louder then hugged at his head.  
Raph made it to her virgin region and started sucking licking at her folds.  
Dana squealed in pleasure as she arched her back.  
Leo then abandoned that nipple and started sucking the one he just kneaded now tweaking the one he just sucked.  
“Leo,”she moaned,”You're m-making me…!”  
Bluu started to soak against his leg.  
His thumb rubbed against her clitoris as he dipped his tongue inside.  
Dana started to orgasm and came into his mouth.  
Leo then went to her clit and started sucking on it rubbing it with his thumb.  
“Aah!,”she burst.  
Her legs twitched and she moaned louder.  
Raph could feel his tail thickening as swallowed her down. He wanted to be inside her so badly.  
Dana moaned and kissed the top of his head.  
Leo dipped his tongue inside her lapping at her inner walls.  
He licked his lips and tackled her, pinning her down.  
Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt drawn to the edge before minutes later milking his tongue.  
Dana yelped and squeaked blushing looking up at him.  
Leo eagerly and greedily swallowed up all of her cum then lapped at her g spot.  
Bluu bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but move her hips a bit.  
“Dana I'm sorry but…”  
He slides into her and thrusted hard into her womb.  
“Oh god Raph! Fuck!” Dana moaned loudly.  
Leo then rammed into her pussy thrusting deeper into her.  
“Ugh! L-Leo are you...s-sure about this?,”Bluu cried,”I mean I just… hngh!!”  
He slapped his hips against, thrusting faster and growling.  
Dana mewled and arched her back.  
Leo nodded as he grunted and he thrusted faster and harder into her.  
She merely scream as she felt him slamming into her gspot. Bluu held him close as she could.  
Raph kissed at her roughly as he struck her gspot.  
Dana whimpered and screamed his name in pleasure.  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her g spot and hit into it.  
Bluu bit at his shoulder but not to hard, just to bare another orgasm.  
Her moans muffled as licked at his neck.  
He sucked at her tongue but he felt his end creeping behind him.  
Dana moaned as she orgasmed all over him.  
Leo came and filled her up with his seed grunting.  
Her orgasm rolled in with his and she shuddered a sigh.  
He finally came. He broke the kiss to bite her shoulder as he climaxed  
Dana moaned and then panted heavily.  
Leo pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her.  
Bluu felt breathless. She faced his side and hugged him close then kissed at him again.  
Raph kissed at her forehead then pulled himself out to rest next to her.  
Dana nuzzled his neck snuggling against him.  
Leo cuddled against her as he nuzzled her cheek rubbing her stomach.  
She smiled just as she drifted to sleep.  
Raph left an arm to secure Dana before closing his eyes.  
Dana closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.  
Leo closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Nightfall draped through the sky and the moon was full again. Don completely forgot to warn his brothers after falling asleep over his work but their were bigger problems. A familiar large and dark figure came to Bluu and Leo's bedroom window.  
It broke in and took Bluu with one arm and leaped into the woods.  
Raph felt a pain as he slowly changed.  
Dana was still sound asleep.  
Leo woke up then started to change as well.  
“What the shell?!,”she screamed,”Aaaugh! Let me go!!”  
Raph growled low and loud. He changed into his full beastly form.  
The rest of the brothers woke from the same piercing pain then changed as well.  
Dana woke up and heard him growling. She looked over her shoulder and screamed.  
Leo growled when he noticed his mate was missing. He followed the creature’s scent into the woods.  
Don and Mikey followed while Raph stood on guard for his mate.  
Twigs and sticks began beating at Bluu the deeper the monster ran into forest. She tried fighting her way out of his grasp and remain screaming for help.  
Dana then looked and kissed Raph suddenly.  
“Raph what're you doing?”  
Leo quickly followed his scent and then charged after him tackling him to the ground and started scratching and biting him trying to make him let go of Bluu.  
Bluu stumbled to the ground.  
Don and Mikey lunged at the werewolf forcing the monster to the ground ripping chunks of it.  
Raph purred which sounded deeper.  
Dana blushed and nuzzled him.  
Leo killed it along with two of his brothers.  
Bluu stood by a tree shaking with fear.  
He licked at her face purring some more.  
Dana moaned.  
“I'm carrying your child Raph.”  
Leo then walked over to Bluu picked her up and licked her face rubbing her back.  
“L-Leo?!,”she squeaked, shaking even.  
Don and Mikey circled the area for any others to arrive but the whole forest was quiet so they left to the house.  
He gave her belly some loving as well but gently as he could.  
Dana mewled and whimpered.  
Leo brought her back to the house and laid her down on her bed.  
Bluu pressed her back against the headboard staring at him with fear still pasted on her face.  
Raph licked at it as a kick appeared from her stomach.  
“Ahh Raph!” Dana groaned.  
Leo stared down at her this time not with glowing eyes but his eyes.  
“Leo?,”Bluu asked,”Is it you in there this time?”  
He licked further south then found her hidden jewel.  
“Raph please no sex. You can't. I'm almost due to give birth.”  
Leo nodded purring nuzzling her neck and cheek.  
Bluu’s eyes widen then she hugged him and smiled,”Leo! I'm so glad! You scared me!”  
Raph stops then lies on the foot of the bed sulking.  
Dana sighed.  
“Fine Raph but please be gentle.”  
Leo hugged her back and kissed her cheek.  
Raph smiled wildly. He licked at her inner thighs before stroking her entrance with his tongue.  
Bluu planted kisses on his beak.  
“Thanks for saving me,”she said.  
Dana moaned softly stroking his head.  
Leo churred loudly as he nuzzled her stomach again.  
It made her chuckle and couldn't help but feel ticklish.  
He pushed her legs to widen them before slipping his tongue deep inside.  
Dana mewled arching her back.  
Leo then rammed his dick into her and growled softly.  
Bluu gasped. The same pain grew and she winced and whimpered until it passed.  
His tongue thrusted back and for until her walls began to crush him.  
Dana whimpered and shuddered in delight.  
Leo grunted as he slammed deeper and faster into her womb.  
“E-Easy! I'm still ... g-getting used to your size!!,”  
Bluu said grabbing at his hips.  
Raph lapped at her special nectar after she finished milking for him. Then he climbed above her, rubbing the tip of his thickening member against her entrance.  
Dana moaned softly as she wanted him to be inside her already.  
Leo growled softly at her easing his pace down then he went harder into her.  
She cried out in ecstasy and called his name as she dug her claws into him.  
Raph slid inside and a low growl thundered from his throat .  
Dana whimpered softly as she scratched his shoulders.  
Leo grinded against her hips then bucked into her further.  
The sound of her voice blended with the bed creaking and headboard banging against the wall.  
Raph bucked against her thrusting slowly at first so that her body can adjust his size.  
Dana gripped onto his shoulders mewling.  
Leo reached her g spot pounding into it aggressively.  
“Nngh! That's so good!,”she moaned. The bed whined even louder as if the legs of the bed frame will give in at any minute.  
He knew Dana would get used to him soon. Raph pounded her as hard as he could bare which already shook the bed.  
“Ahh Raph god! Fuck!” Dana screamed arching her back.  
Leo then reached his peak and came into her filling her up with his seed panting.  
Bluu was the last to orgasm then the bed’s legs snapped. She shrieked but then laughed while hiding her face in her hands.  
Raph enjoyed the sounds she made and gave her a kiss by licking across her face. He craved her so much to not stop thrusting into her core.  
Dana reached her high and orgasmed all over him inside her.  
Leo pulled out panting heavily wrapping his arms around her.  
“April’s… not going to be … happy,”Bluu said between laughter and panting. She rolled over to face him and at his jaw.  
Raph burst his hot seeds as he roared in pleasure. When he finished, he stood there for only a minute to find his strength to move and pull out her. Then he laid next her and rest a strong arm across her small form.  
Dana cuddled against him and fell asleep.  
Leo closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
Bluu kept a smile on her face until she fell asleep as well.  
Raph chirped then drifted to sleep.  
The next morning Dana woke up and started having contractions.  
Leo woke up back to normal and saw Bluu and nuzzled her neck.  
Bluu hummed and cuddle him so more while she slept.  
A minute later, Raph woke up startled by the sound of Dana’s screams  
“Babe!? What's wrong, “he exclaimed.  
“I’m going into labor you dick!” Dana yelled as she moaned in pain.  
Leo snuggled against her still as he kissed and nuzzled her cheek.  
Suddenly Bluu started to whimper then cry out rolling on her back in pain.  
Raph’s were wide with shock. He got up and sprinted out the door looking for his brothers.  
Dana screamed in pain as tears stung her eyes.  
Leo looked at her worried.  
“What’s wrong sweetie?”  
“I think… I think I'm having the baby.”  
Bluu bared her teeth as another pain hit her like a bullet.  
Raph came back with Don and Mikey. Both of the brother gathered the bed then Don ordered the things he need as he kneeled in front of her legs. Mikey and Raph did as he asked then set them next down him.  
“Alright breathe then push, Dana,”Don said.   
Dana nodded and she breathed then pushed as she screamed in bloody murder.  
Leo picked her up quickly taking her to see Donnie.  
“Donnie Bluu’s going into labor!”  
“Hang on, Hang on give me a minute, “Don said,”Mikey bring me the blankets and pillows from either of the other rooms and set them next to the bed. Mikey nodded then rushed back out then returned with piles of blankets and pillows rolled in one.  
They were tossed on the floor for Bluu lay down. She set her rear on one pillow before resting her back with more pillows still crying in pain.  
“Oh, Gawd! I'm going to die!!,”she panicked.  
“C'mon Dana PUSH!,”Don said.  
Dana pushed and pushed until out came a monster turtle looking girl.  
Leo told Bluu to breathe and to push as well.  
“Push sweetie! You’re going to be fine!”  
She nodded and grabbed at his hands before breathing then pushing.  
Don and Raph stared at the baby then each then back down at the baby again.  
Dana panted as she was exhausted.  
Leo gripped her hands tightly then told her to push again.  
Don quickly gave the baby to Raph and told Mikey to help him with Bluu.  
“Dammit, Leo you did this TO ME!,”Bluu cursed angrily and scream while pushing again.  
Dana wanted to see her baby.  
Leo ignored her as that was just the hormones talking.  
“Come on sweetie push!”  
Bluu cursed a dozen more words before she final gave birth and left wheezing Still another monster-like humanoid baby.  
“It's...It's a boy,”Don said as he cleaned him up in a towel.  
Raph was hesitant to accept her request but with caution he lowered the baby girl to her view.  
“Raph don’t be stingy! I wanna hold her!”  
Leo smiled and looked down at his son taking him from Donnie.  
“L-Let me see him?,”Bluu asked weakly.  
He sighs then placed the child in her arms.  
“She’s beautiful Raph,” Dana said as she smiled rocking her.  
Leo gave their son to her and kissed his head.  
Raph smiled at her with relief in his breath.  
He sat on the bed next to her and stared at her daughter cooing in her mother's arms.  
Bluu gazed down at him with curiosity in her eyes. Never could she ever believe she'd give birth to a hybrid from Mutant and werewolf blood.  
Bluu smiled and rubbed at it's tiny head.  
Dana smiled up at Raph staring at her new family.  
Leo smiled and kissed Bluu’s cheek.  
The End


End file.
